Healing Wounds
by ChiSweetTea
Summary: Nico never seemed to be able to heal his wounds after Bianca's death. Percy and Thalia help him heal by giving him a new family. All he needs is a little push.


It was a Saturday morning and as I was waiting for Percy and Thalia. We were gong to watch some movies at Percy's house and eat some dinner with Sally. I wasn't too excited. Today was not the right day for this.

Without any warning, it started to rain. I ran into a graveyard nearby to find shelter from the storm under a tree. The rain felt cold, but, under the tree, the sound somehow lulled me to sleep. Next thing I knew, I was asleep.

I woke up about two hours later feeling cold and wet, but at least it had stopped raining.

I stood up from the tree, slipped on mud and fell flat on my face. _Great_, I thought bitterly.

Annoyed I looked up to see a tombstone. It was so old that the words on it had become unreadable. One of the many forgotten deaths.

A sudden urge made my hand go into my pocket. Both of the things were still in there. I pulled out the Hades figurine and the bead necklace.

Today was fifth the anniversary of Bianca's death. The figurine was what Bianca risked her life for, and the bead necklace was the one we were supposed to give Hazel after the quest was done. I thought my wound over Bianca's death had begun to heal, but when Hazel gave up her life to save us, my old wound opened and a new one was created. She shut the Doors of Death from the inside, and we couldn't rescue her.

When the quest was done I went to visit her in Elysium, but all I found was a note saying she loved me and that I had to find my own way. She chose rebirth. Just like Bianca.

I felt my eyes sting and warm tears rolled down my cheeks.

Hazel gave up her life, again, and I-

My thoughts were interrupted by a giggle.

A giggle?

My head shot up and found two little girls staring at me. One was about two or three years old, while the other was about five or six. I couldn't really tell. The older one had straight black hair and dark brown eyes; she was waiving her hands and nagging her sister. The younger one looked kind of shy with curly dark hair and honey colored eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand to cover up the giggle.

Finally the older girl's words started to register.

"…Said that we had to stay with her."

The little girl turned towards me and said, "Don't cry."

"Marie. Mommy is waiting for us." The older one kept shaking her head. For some reason it seemed kind of familiar.

"What's your name?" The little girl, Marie, persisted on talking to me. Apparently her mother hadn't taught them not to talk to strangers yet.

"Nico." I responded.

"I'm Bella." Said the older one.

"Why were you crying?" Marie said, her honey golden eyes shining with compassion. "Are you lost?"

"No." I responded in a croaky voice. Both of my sisters were gone_, they_ were lost.

Bella looked at my hands, curiosity getting the best of her. "What's in your hand?"

I wanted to leave them and just run off, but for some reason, I opened my hand.

Before I could say Underworld, Bella grabbed my Hades figurine and Marie took the bead necklace.

"Give them back." I commanded.

Bella and Marie had not intentions of doing that. They sprinted off in different directions while looking at my only two links to my sisters. I ran behind them, slipping, falling and cursing in Ancient Greek.

I couldn't catch up to them were smaller, faster, and mostly, they were calm. On the other hand, I was furious. They were going to give me back those things whether they wanted to or not.

Finally, in my rage, I crashed against a tombstone. I was about to spill out some language that would have made Sisyphus blush like a schoolgirl, but the girls stopped. They ran back to the tombstone.

"Marie! We're going to find mommy." Bella sounded like a mother.

Marie turned her kind eyes towards me. "Please feel better."

"I don't think I can." I responded hollowly.

"Why not?" Bella said, her face full of concern. Her facial expression was familiar.

"My sisters are dead." My voice cracked, and my eyes filled up with tears.

To my surprise, Marie hugged me. I was in complete shock. She had no idea who I was, or how old I was. Hades, she barely even knew my name. Any parent who saw this would immediately pull the girl away from me.

"Blanca…" Marie said invitingly.

Bella hugged me too. "Don't call me that. Bella is prettier."

As they pulled away, I smiled a bit. " I like Blanca more."

"Really?" Her eyes shone with emotion.

"Yes, of course." I replied.

She handed the figurine back and Marie gave the necklace back. Suddenly, both girls looked at me with pity.

Shyly, Blanca said. "I'm sorry we took your things."

Both girls grinned and giggled. Suddenly the truth sunk in. Blanca. Bianca. They both meant the same thing. The way they both looked when they were concerned, the way they both nagged, and the way they both moved their hands when they were talking was exactly the same. Her eyes might be brown instead of obsidian black, but they had that look of kindness with a bit of sternness that made Bianca who she was.

I looked at Marie. Hazel? No, that would be impossible. But her kind and shy spirit, and the golden eyes were still there. Not gold, but golden honey. She even had the same name of her mother in her past life. Bianca and Hazel.

I sat there dumbstruck as both of the girls giggled at my surprised expression. A far off voice could be heard calling the two little girls.

"It's mommy!" Marie said excitedly.

My figurine and bead necklace were still in my hand. I opened my hand looking at the object with new eyes, like I had been reborn. I looked at Blanca and Marie and gestured with my hand ever so slightly. Yet they understood, Blanca took the Hades figurine and Marie took the bead necklace.

"Keep them." I whispered, but nothing came out. I cleared my throat and tried again.

Immediately, they both grinned and stuffed them in their pockets. We stood there in silence as their mother called.

"Your mom's waiting." I reminded them.

"Bye Nico" Marie said.

Blanca grabbed her hand and grinned at me. " Yes, mommy's waiting. Bye Nico"

"Bye" I said.

I watched as Marie and Blanca left, hand in hand.

I guess my sisters had moved on and gotten a new life. They wanted me to find my own family, my own happiness.

My wounds were gone. Forever healed by the same two people who made them accidentally.

Thinking back, I don't remember arriving back to the street where I was waiting for Thalia and Percy. Nor do I remember what movie we watched. But I always remember the dinner we had with Sally. It made me feel like I belonged. Percy, Thalia, and Sally. They were my new family, and I couldn't feel any happier.

**Sorry if the way the girls talk isn't like their age. I don't really know kids that age, so I just guessed. Please give constructive criticism! :)

I hope you liked it!


End file.
